


Twenty Questions

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Picnics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: Modern day AU. L and Light are stuck in quarantine with one another due to the Corona Virus, but quarantine is proving difficult for Light. With Watari's help and guidance the pair end up finding out a lot about one another during the process. Will Watari's interfering work? Will Light and L survive quarantine and what's this about Twenty Questions?
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117





	Twenty Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Something cute and fluffy I've decided to write just to find a positive out of this crazy situation we all find ourselves in. Nothing but cute fluff and sweetness here! 
> 
> Stay Safe, People. ❤

Light slowly lifted his eyes from his hands. He'd been staring at them for twelve minutes, just thinking about folklore that said one's life could be read from the lines on their palms. He knew roughly where the life line was located and was quite pleased yet dismayed at the same time that his was fairly long. He was dismayed because if he had to listen to Ryuzaki chew (loudly, so loudly!) on another lollipop again he was going to flout the rules and fling himself from the roof. Quarantine or not, there was only so much  _ L _ he could put up with in one day and he could feel his patience wearing thin. He was rattled by the Detective's behaviour and yet somehow  _ endeared _ by it. It was maddening! 

Ryuzaki bit the lolly in half and  _ crunched _ on it, and it was the final straw. Light's jaw clenched hard and he jolted from his chair. 

"God Dammit, Ryuzaki, do you  _ have _ to do that?!" Light yelled, his jaw twitching as he glared at L. L held up his half-lollypop and adopted an innocent, startled expression. 

"Do what, Light-Kun?"

" _ That _ ! Chomping on those damn things all day. Without everyone else here that's all I can hear and it's getting on my nerves!"

Watari's mustache twitched but he offered no assistance as he flicked the page of his book over. It was high time the two young geniuses opened their eyes to what was right underneath their noses in his opinion. Perhaps the enforced Quarantine would actually help in those matters. Everyone else was working from home due to Covid-19 and while he could sympathize with Light, he was also used to L by now and could drown it out easily enough. 

"Oh.I do apologize" slowly and dramatically, L laid the offending lollypop down on the table and stared down at it mournfully as if he was counting down the seconds until he could eat it again. It was childish, stupid and (as much as it pained Light to admit) a little bit cute. 

"Oh for goodness sakes, just eat the damn thing" Light huffed. He was irritated, but it was day seven now of  _ no _ going outside, no conversation with anyone save L or Watari. No  _ normality _ ! He'd never wanted to take a walk through the park more in his life. He'd taken walking outside for granted, hell like most people he'd taken the easy freedoms of his life for granted, but now he  _ ached _ to see the Sakura…

"I'm going to the roof for some fresh air," Light announced, abruptly turning and fleeing the room. 

L stared at his retreating back before turning to Watari. "It appears Isolation is not good for Light-Kun"

"Well, it isn't something he's used to. It's a huge change for him, L, please try and show some empathy" 

"I had him handcuffed to me for three months though. He should be used to it" L pointed out, earning himself an exasperated eye roll from his mentor. That wasn't exactly the empathy Watari had been aiming for. 

"Yes, but that was for the  _ case _ . Now the government has infringed on his sense of freedom and like most people, including myself, Light is finding it difficult to reconcile with. I should imagine the reason  _ you _ are not feeling boxed in like the rest of us is because you habitually live like a hermit anyway. Isolation is a way of life for you, L"

_ 'There.That should get the cogs turning. I'm sorry, but this is for your own good, my boy'  _ Watari thought. Ever since Light Yagami had entered L's life (Kira suspected or not) he'd made a positive impact. L was actually sleeping more, eating better and so, Watari decided a bit of fresh air and romance (god willing) wouldn't hurt his stubborn charge either. 

L's mouth dropped open in astonishment.  _ 'Well, shots fired, Watari!'  _ He thought in disbelief. "Just because I do not like or require the company of other people does not mean I am a 'hermit', Watari. I've been outside plenty of times, thank you!"

Amused, Watari laid his book aside. "When was the last time you went for a walk around the block, L?"

L thought about that. He'd been in Japan for Nine months now, give or take, and he'd been to To'Oh university  _ and _ a local cafe twice so-

_ 'Damn. He's right. I've literally only gone outside when it's been case related. I haven't walked around the block.' _

"Precisely" Watari sounded smug and it set L's teeth on edge.

"I'm going to the roof as well," L announced and Watari's smirk grew as he slouched off. World's Greatest Detective or not, a little reverse psychology had always worked wonders with L. Hopefully by the time this pandemic was over L would  _ want _ to go outside a little more and  _ hopefully _ he'd go with Light on  _ dates _ … 

"One thing at a time" Watari reminded himself, "Rome wasn't built in a day and getting those two to admit they're attracted to one another could be the equivalent of several Rome's…"

******************

Light bit back a sigh of annoyance as L appeared on the roof. Was it too much to ask, just 30 minutes to himself? 

"I'm sorry"

Not expecting that, Light turned to L. "What are you sorry for?"

"Eating loudly, pissing you off all the time and for not empathising with how difficult you are finding the current situation"

Light smiled. "Wow, I think that is the first time I've ever heard you swear, you know  _ or _ give a genuine apology"

L smiled back and approached Light. He kept the government advised two metre distance and sat down on the edge of the roof, letting his legs dangle over the ledge. It was  _ nice _ actually, feeling the breeze ruffle through his hair. Invigorating, almost. Maybe there was something to what Watari had said? "You know, when this is over I'm going to go for a walk"

Light arched a brow. "Really?"

"Yes. It's Sakura season. I wish I could see it, it was one of the first things I thought about when I came here. Well, other than Kira and how he was killing people, obviously"

Light snorted in amusement at his companions deadpan, wryness. When he wasn't trying to be annoying, Ryuzaki could be quite amenable. Charming, even… 

"Hmm. I was thinking about that too" Light admitted softly, "It's at times like this where things fall into perspective, isn't it? The Kira killings have stopped and yet thousands are dying from this virus. People are locked inside and yet there are dolphins swimming in the canals in Venice and fuel pollution is reducing dramatically. I suppose there is a balance to it…"

L tapped his chin in thought. He knew the reason why the Kira killings had stopped. Light  _ was _ Kira but currently he had no knowledge of that. Whoever had acquired his powers had stopped killing. Perhaps they had even been a victim of the virus? One could hope! "That was very eloquently put, Light-Kun" L finally mumbled, "Thank you"

_ 'An apology  _ **_and_ ** _ a thank you? What is going on' _ Light turned to look at L and felt his stomach flip with… something. Out in the sunlight, that pale skin didn't look so sallow. It simply looked unblemished like snow.  _ 'Oh no. Not those thoughts again!' _

Unfortunately for Light, L took that moment to smile at him and Light knew he was done for the second he noticed how  _ pretty _ L's eyes were as they lit up. He'd never really seen anyone with gray eyes before and in the natural light they seemed so much brighter than the shadowed orbs he was used to. 

_ 'Shit' _

It wasn't like Light was deluded enough to believe he could lie to himself. He wasn't. He knew, and had known for quite some time now, he was attracted to Ryuzaki. The problem was, there had always been some sort of barrier between them that prevented him from thinking about such things fully. Now that barrier had been lowered and they were being  _ honest  _ with one another. 

"Ryuzaki… when this is over, would you like to come to the park with me?"

The words had escaped him before he could stop them but thankfully L nodded straight away. 

"Yes, I'd like that, Light-Kun"

Light felt a little startled at the sincerity of L's smile. In moments like this the Kira case faded away and they were just two young men who actually enjoyed one another's company (sometimes) 

"I did mean what I said. Light-Kun is my first ever friend. I believe with utter conviction Light-Kun  _ was _ Kira, but you are not Kira now, and I would like for us to be friends"

_ 'Friends…' _ Light forced himself to smile, despite feeling a hollow ache inside him since he knew he wanted more than that, "I'd like that too…"

Friends was better than nothing and besides, Light reasoned, It wouldn't be long before L was back to pissing him off with his obnoxious eating habits anyway, not to mention those god awful Kira percentages which were redundant  since he was  _ not _ Kira thank you very much… 

************************

1 month later:

Light and L were once again on the roof except this time they had a picnic laid out Watari had thoughtfully packed for them. It was a beautiful spring day and they could admire the Sakura trees in the park from their vantage point. It wasn't quite the same but it was better than nothing. Actually, both young men thought it was perfect and they couldn't help but flout the two metre rule to sit next to one another. It was hardly likely either of them had it since they'd been cooped up in HQ for two months together. 

"Strawberry?"

L nodded and plopped the fruit in his mouth, carefully not to eat too loudly. Light noticed and felt a little guilty at his earlier outburst. L had stopped eating lollies as well… 

"Ryuzaki, I've been thinking about what you said. You are convinced I was Kira and you've never been wrong… why would you want to be friends with me when you believe that?"

"Well, because Light-Kun is the only person I've ever felt represents a peer to me. No one else understands me like you do, barring Watari who is not, for obvious reasons, my peer. I can also emphasise to a degree with what your original motive was. I believe you started with good intentions and a desire to make the world a better place however you were quickly overwhelmed and perhaps even tainted by the power you possessed. Furthermore, Kira's notion of a perfect world without criminality is a naive pipedream at best. It's human nature to rebel and perform criminal acts for self gain. It's hardwired into us and I think if Kira actually thought more on the nature of criminality and human nature as a whole, he would realise that. Because Kira is smart. He is on another level than most people, just like me. That is why I want to be friends, Light. Because I believe we understand one another"

"But we don't, not really. There's a lot about you I don't know and before you say it I don't mean your name"

L titled his head and considered that. It was true, he hadn't really opened up to Light about the little things friends were supposed to talk about. A flash of advice flickered in his mind and L cleared his throat nervously. "We, uh, could play a game?"

Light sighed, "Ryuzaki, we do enough of that as it is"

"No, I meant getting to know you game. Watari suggested it to me the other week" if Light didn't know better he could swear there was a tinge of pink on L's cheeks. "I, uh, understand if you don't want to play it with me… "

"I want to play it," Light decided at once, captivated by L's shyness. Shyness wasn't something he was used to seeing with L and he really did want to find out more about him. 

"Okay, so the game is called twenty questions…"

Over their lunch, Light discovered the following about L:

His favourite colour was blue, 

His favourite season was spring, 

L could speak 9 languages, was an orphan and enjoyed 'nu metal' music, whatever the hell that was. 

Light also discovered L actually despised animal abusers and was actively involved in funding numerous animal rights charities from revenue earned from his case fees. That warmed him, almost as much as L's admission that his favourite animal was a frog. 

By the end of the questions Light wished he had twenty more, as it was, he had just one and he'd been saving it for something important. 

"Last one" L reminded as Light dished out the last of the lemonade. Neither were aware of it but downstairs WatarI was smiling and congratulating himself on a job well done. It was obvious to everyone but L and Light they were treating their picnic on the roof like a date. It Watari was hopeful that with Light's last question the realisation would happen. Reluctantly but respectfully, Watari cut the feed he'd been using to check in on them and went to make a cup of tea and hoped for the best. 

_ 'The last one already. I've been having fun with this, but now it's time to bite the bullet and find out if he feels anything for me in return'  _

"Okay. Last one: is there someone you're romantically interested in?"

L blinked, his eyes shifting to the side guiltily as his face heated. "No…"

Light smiled and leaned closer, eyes soft, "Your face says otherwise, Ryuzaki…I think there is someone we both like"

"Fine. Yes,there is someone. Happy now?" L grumbled, feeling distinctly uncomfortable with where this question was heading. There was no chance Light felt the same for him… Was there? Intrigued and hopeful,L peered closely at Light and examined him critically. His cheeks were flushed and he was smiling. He was leaning into his personal space and-

_ 'Holy hell is he going to kiss me?! ' _

L's heart pounded loudly in his chest as he felt the softest brush against his lips. It made him ache and his eyes, usually wide open and watchful, slid shut when Light cupped the nape of his neck and deepened the kiss. His mind whited out as he felt Light's tongue tangle with his and a flare of heat shot down his spine, making him moan softly into Light's mouth. 

Light smiled at the moan and pressed closer still, his body tingling when he felt L's fingers tangle in his hair.

The kiss seemed endless, sweet, slow, cautious but eventually they had to pull away. 

"So… I guess that's answered my question, huh?"

L huffed out a laugh and leaned in for another kiss. "You forget, Light, that it is  _ my _ turn to ask 20 questions and that it is looking likely we have another few months locked up together. I plan on learning a lot more about you, especially if we are to be boyfriends?"

Light smiled and ran his fingers through his friend's, no,  _ boyfriend's _ hair. "Suddenly this quarantine doesn't seem so bad"Light murmured, eyes closing as he kissed L again… 

*******************

Another month later:

"Man, I can't believe I'm saying this but it feels good to be-" Matsuda trailed off and stared in astonishment at the sight of Light and L curled up on the couch together. They were both reading but Light was toying with L's hair in a  _ very intimate  _ sort of way. 

"Quarantine" Watari explained with a wolfish smile as he patted Matsuda's shoulder. 

Wordlessly, Matsuda nodded and scratched his head. L and Light looked  _ right _ together. Kinda cute, actually. He bit his lip to hide his smile and scurried over to his desk. 

At least something good had come of the pandemic! 

Naturally Souichiro and Watari had been in cahoots the entire time (hence why Souichiro had advised Light to self isolate at HQ rather than home) so Souichiro was pleased to find the pair so close even if he didn't really appreciate public displays of affection usually. 

Within days the fact that L and Light were dating was old news and seen as completely normal by the team. Most of the time they'd been sniping at one another and joined at the hip anyway, so them dating wasn't really much different. Light broke up with Misa and after tears, tantrums and dramatics, she had left.

But as the weeks passed work didn't return back to normal as there were still no Kira killings and Interpol intervened to announce a temporary and cautious closure to the Kira case. It was frustrating for all involved but at least Light had not regained his memories. L submitted his theory that Kira had been a victim of the outbreak and it had been widely accepted. For obvious reasons he kept his suspicions about Light to himself. Light was more than just his suspect and his friend now after all. 

The Task Force were officially disbanded but Light remained at HQ to assist L with other cases. Within weeks he had established himself as an excellent Detective in his own right. Watari was delighted as their romance blossomed and L grew increasingly  _ happier.  _

Neither of them could possibly know their future wouldn't be possible without the virus. It  _ had _ killed Higuchi and Rem had decided to return the notebook to the Shinigami realm. Ryuk, not wanting to get on her bad side, had agreed not to interfere on Light or Misa's lives again. 

Kira was dead as far as Rem was concerned. Let L and Light find their happiness. Let Misa find hers too. There had been enough suffering and death. 

And even though it was no longer spring, L and Light celebrated the official closure of the Kira case by going for a walk in the park, hand in hand and  _ both  _ enjoying the summer sun on their skins. 

They settled down for lunch under a shady oak tree and Light grinned as he thought back to their picnic on the roof. 

"Hey, L, want to play a game?" He asked as he rolled his eyes fondly at the way L was slurping on an ice lolly. Now that they were together it really wasn't  _ that _ annoying. 

"Sure, what game?"

"Twenty Questions…"

L laughed and nodded his head, happy that Light wanted to know more about him. In time maybe he could tell him his  _ full _ name? Because L had a feeling they would be spending the rest of their lives getting to know one another… 

And he couldn't  _ wait _ . 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
